


King of my Heart

by josten_aday



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: (not secret), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josten_aday/pseuds/josten_aday
Summary: Título de uma música da Taylor Swift, pra quem ainda duvida que sou swiftie
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	King of my Heart

Damianos está de joelhos para seu futuro rei.

Os olhos de seu príncipe são frios ao percorrer o pequeno grupo de soldados que adentrou ao palácio para dar as notícias. Sua expressão permanece estóica mesmo quando escuta o comandante de seu exército citar todas as vitórias ocorridas na fronteira, mesmo quando, de uma forma realmente convicta e orgulhosa, um dos soldados diz que a guerra já está ganha.

Ele diria que não havia motivos para comemorar antes do fim oficial, mas o monarca notou o cansaço nos ombros de seus homens e como eles necessitavam de uma aprovação do seu senhor.

— Logo ele se entregará e todas as terras do leste serão suas assim que todos os lordes assinarem o tratado. — O comandante assegurou.

— Então festejem essa noite e deixem a burocracia para os homens do castelo.

Não há nada no seu rosto que demonstre gratidão aos serviços prestados por seus homens, mas eles parecem mais que satisfeitos por terem servido a ele de qualquer maneira.

Não é preciso que mais nada seja dito para que todos sejam dispensados. O salão se esvazia em poucos minutos, todos fazendo uma longa reverência ao futuro rei e por sua primeira vitória antes mesmo de conquistar sua coroa, mas ele parece alheio a qualquer adoração, seus olhos permanecem em seu maior soldado.

— Comandante. — Sua voz ecoa pelo salão vazio.

— Sim, meu senhor. — Damen finalmente levanta seus olhos do chão do palácio e encara Laurent, sua expressão de batalha se desmancha e há apenas a veneração de um amante para outro.

Eles se encaram por um longo momento. É uma dualidade: o suave tecido azul escuro é ornamentado com delicados laços banhados a ouro que brilham tanto quanto as medalhas no peito de Damen que indicam quantos exércitos ele dizimou; Damen tem mais uma cicatriz para sua coleção, logo acima de sua sobrancelha, Laurent é como uma pintura intocada e imaculada; seus olhos frios  _ congelam  _ enquanto os de Damen  _ queimam _ .

Laurent abre um pequeno sorriso, porque ele se sente aquecido agora.

— Você voltou.

— Fiz uma promessa. Eu disse que sempre voltaria para você.

Damianos permanece de joelhos mesmo quando o príncipe de Vere levanta de seu trono e caminha até ele, seus passos são silenciosos e firmes, como de um predador cercando sua presa.

Os olhos do soldado se fecham quando sente as mãos quentes do jovem monarca segurar as laterais do seu rosto. Se alguém mais pudesse chegar perto o suficiente para sentir o calor que irradia dele, ninguém ousaria chamar o príncipe Laurent de frio.

Damen ergue sua cabeça quando Laurent gentilmente segura seu queixo áspero e espera pacientemente seus dedos longos traçarem todos os pequenos ferimentos de guerra que ele não pôde evitar.

— Detesto seu senso de justiça e dever inconsequente com sua nação. Você quer ser um herói, mas todos eles morrem no final. — Laurent apoia a mão no ombro de Damen, logo acima da marca da espada do seu próprio irmão, e se ajoelha graciosamente a sua frente mesmo com seus trajes longos, pesados e detalhados demais. — Senti sua falta, querido.

— Pensei em você todos os dias, meu príncipe. — Damen leva suas mãos até o pescoço do mais novo e enrola os longos fios dourados de seu cabelo em seus dedos, Damen sorri como se o peso do mundo saísse das suas costas ao ouvir o suave ressoar vindo da garganta de Laurent ao fechar os olhos e se inclinar satisfeito para o toque que vem esperando há meses.

Damen realmente aprecia como seu futuro rei fica de joelhos para ele como um igual, e permita que ele o toque como se Damianos fosse digno disso.

Laurent beija a testa de seu comandante como se estivesse dando sua benção como rei, e Damen segura seu rosto e beija seus lábios como se apenas assim fosse possível mostrar toda sua adoração pelo homem diante de si.

Laurent sorri. Damen retribui. O peso da pulseira de ouro no pulso de ambos é como uma promessa nunca dita em voz alta, mas tudo bem, porque Damen sempre cumpre todas elas.

Então Laurent o puxa para outro beijo, como se Damen fosse a gravidade da Terra e a única coisa que ele pudesse fazer, é se deixar ser atraído.

**Author's Note:**

> ano novo, vida nova (e com isso, quero dizer que estou inovando escrevendo outros ships esse ano)!  
> caso tenham gostado, expresse isso (comentarios e kudos!!!!) e me diga qual outro ship vocês gostariam que eu escrevesse, vai que, por algum milagre, eu faça  
> espero que todos estejam bem depois de 2020 e continuem se cuidando, ok?


End file.
